Without A Sound
by SKgirl
Summary: this is my one shot story from kagome's POV, shes trying to leave the feudal era, for good, but will the others let her? this was written by inspiration of a song


Hello everyone, to get away from my other story, I have decided to write this one-shot story. I got my inspiration from these other one-shot stories, they're on my favorite stories list, and they also gave me the idea to write my story inspired from a song, the song is by Forget McCarran, and it's called without a sound. Here's their link so you can hear their music if you want: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the movies (**smiles).**

If you've ever heard of Forget McCarran and have heard this song, no worries, this story won't end the way the song did. This story is from Kagome's POV.

**Without A Sound**:

Kagome was now very sad after everything that had happened. She told Inuyasha that she loved him, but he didn't say anything.

(Now onto the POV)

Why did he have to look at me like that, like I was some person he didn't even know, like I was a nobody? He broke my heart the moment he turned around and kept walking.

I remember exactly what happened like it was yesterday.

XXX 3 months ago XXX (Still from Kagome's POV) 

_I pulled him aside as we ran in the rain (A/N almost all my stories will have rain in it, because rain sets a certain romantic scene, on with the story)_

_I was laughing and he was screaming about how I would get sick like I did last time, and I grabbed his arm and wrapped him around me, and said: Well now I'm warm, so I'll be fine. Then I looked up at him and pulled apart, and_ _told him that no matter what was going on he always gave me a warm feeling, and then that's when I blurted out that I loved him._

_He just nodded at me and looked as though I just said: I think it's cold what about you: I was mad at him, then he just turned his back on me and ran to catch up with Sango and Miroku. I collapsed onto my knees with my arms against my side, just so heartbroken._

_XXX And that's how she ended up here XXX_

We were now walking towards who-knows-where because I couldn't concentrate enough to sense a jewel shard.

It was quiet, and that silence scared me but I didn't know what to say, I was becoming depressed, so unlike me I know, but I felt like he loved Kikyo and that I didn't mean anything to him, which I didn't.

Suddenly Sango asked me where we were going, and I smiled and said that we were going in the right direction. She pulled me aside soon after that and asked if I was ok, I couldn't answer, I wasn't ok, but I couldn't tell her why, it was a ridiculous reason to be sad, even though I loved, wait a minute love Inuyasha, I still thought it sounded dumb.

I decided to smile and say that I was just tired. She didn't buy it, I could tell, so she walked up to everyone and started whispering stuff. Miroku came up to me and told me that we would be heading back to Kaede's dojo to get some rest.

On the way to the village we stopped somewhere to stay for the night, it was in the middle of some forest, and Sango suggested we go bathe in the springs that were nearby. She elbowed Miroku and told him something, as I walked by myself towards the spring. I hadn't looked at Inuyasha in the face in 3 months, yes that's right it would be exactly 3 months in 2 more days. I got to the spring and removed my clothing, I just sat there, not content but more relaxed than I had been since the whole incident. Sango came over finally and got in after she undressed. I think she wanted to ask me something but didn't know how to. I just got up the nerve to ask her what was on her mind, she asked me what happened that day it rained, and I tried to be a smart ass and asked "what day it rained, it rains a lot" and she looked at me like she was annoyed and I finally spoke up. I might go home soon. She looked at me and said that's fine, do you have a test or something. I said no, I mean I'm leaving for good, she looked at me for almost 10 minutes with her big eyes and mouth wide open, and I stood up to get dressed. She tapped my arm and asked me what had happened that day; I explained that I simply was not cared for. I don't think she understood because the next thing she said was "but me and Miroku and Shippo, Inuyasha, Kilala, we all care about you," she definitely didn't understand.

I mean that I want someone who will love me; I said the word love in a way that would help her understand. She suddenly asked me if Inuyasha had been rude in some way, and that's when I was thinking.

How many people have you turned your back on? 

I wondered if Inuyasha had been mean to someone else for Sango to ask this.

No, he just made me feel…. I stumbled on the ending of this sentence, she asked me to finish the sentence, but I didn't, I told her that he did just that, he made me feel. I think she understood as I heard her mumble Miroku's name under her breath. I finally got up and got dressed, I told Sango I would see her at the campsite and left. When I got there, I could tell I was being talked about, 'have you ever walked into a room full of people talking and it got quiet the moment they see you, well I have' and I sat down without even asking what was going on, I didn't care, I hated myself at this moment, I didn't feel like myself at all.

_Its feeling like I fell the worst than anyone._

When Sango came back I went to sleep or tried to, but the whispering was too much, I eventually stood up, grabbed my sleeping bag, and walked behind some trees and went to sleep.

I woke up with the sun for once; it was beautiful to watch the sunrise in this time period. I walked back towards the camp and everyone was still sleeping, I saw Inuyasha, he was leaning against a tree, his hair sparkled in the color of the sun, his white hair mixed with the gold, pink, and red of the sky was such a perfect sight, I remember that moment even to this day, it's recorded into my memory. He woke up at that moment and I sat by the fire and poked at it with a stick as if I had been doing that awhile.

I think he was pretending to sleep until more people woke up because I heard him stirring and when I turned around he was leaned towards the other side and was doing a deep breathing I can only call snoring, but I had watched him sleep many times and he didn't snore. I just went back to the fire and that's when everyone started to wake up.

Everyone stayed quiet as they had the previous days; we just walked for what seemed like an eternity. Shippo broke the silence. He asked me a question, me why me, but I pretended that his questions didn't bug me. I don't even remember what he was asking actually only that it bothered me, and then a familiar voice said "now you know how I feel with the little runt," with those words, I didn't have to turn around to see who it was, I knew it was Inuyasha. I looked back at him, in the face, for the first time in a long time, but he could tell my face was full of pain instead of anger, I don't think he even knew what he did wrong, or that he even did something wrong. This day was different in one way, he pulled me aside instead of the other way around, and he was concerned for me I think, but didn't really show it. He just asked me the useless questions I had been asked by everyone else, the: are you ok, you look like you ran into a wall: looks were given to me that entire moment, I was going to cry, because if you thought that him doing this was bad, then you would have hated to be standing there when he hugged me, I know it sounds crazy, but that hurt a lot, because if you remember the 'day it rained' I felt warm with him, no matter how cold it was. I knew he didn't care about me, he was only thinking about Kikyo, his mind was just playing tricks on him, and he thought I was her, just like the day we first met. I would've laughed at this memory, but the truth is it made me cry, since the day he met me, he has always thought of me as his jewel detector that happens to look like Kikyo, how I hated that name, Kikyo, it sounded vile every time I heard it. I could only think of one thing I wanted to say to him, I wanted to tell him that he made me cry many times over, and that it's funny because he's a piece of dirt that didn't deserve my tears, he wasn't worth crying for at this moment. But I still cried, and he looked like he was shot with an arrow all over again, he had a certain blank expression to his face that made him seem like the undead, there was paleness to his complexion. I finally got out the words I wanted to say. I told him that I was going home, for good, he said nothing, I think he wanted me to leave, so it was final I would have to seal off the well and tell him to find Kikyo to help him in his quest. The thing that hurt was the fact that I couldn't even look at him, I was sick of him, sick of how I knew he loved Kikyo and not me, to watch him give his life to her.

_I'm sick of being friends with you_

_How would you? _

_Could you imagine how it felt? _

_To watch you live for someone else_

_My sharp heart now is slowly dulling down_

I'll leave your world without a sound 

So this other difference today was that I turned around and walked away, it sounded almost poetical to me as I left the one I use to need.

We kept walking, and walking, I think word finally got to Miroku about my leaving, he was sulking far behind me with Shippo (who was asking what was going on) and Sango who I am almost positive was crying.

Inuyasha was out of sight, but it didn't make him out of mind, I didn't think I could ever forget about all of them, but I just wanted to push away the memories of them.

We arrived at the village and I suggested that we stay the night, almost as a farewell party, no one looked very happy though, I walked outside to get some air, I think I was followed, soon after I felt Shippo at my leg holding on tight, he was crying and blubbering, I could tell what he was saying though, someone obviously told him about me leaving. I told him that it was all for the best, maybe Shippo would be the hardest to leave, he did consider me to be his mother, and I was all he had. But I had to leave, I didn't want to seem selfish, but I had to leave. The next morning was the darkest one I have ever seen in the feudal era, I don't just mean the grim faces as I woke up, but the sky looked as though it was mid day. I grabbed my things, but left something for everyone, to Sango I left all of my shampoos and such, to Miroku I left a magazine with pictures of some girls in bikinis, to Shippo I left enough candy to last a lifetime, to Kaede I handed over the shikon shards we had collected, and Inuyasha, to Inuyasha I left something I thought he would really like, a locket, in the locket was a picture of me waving, with a little inscription on the back that read: don't forget me: I hoped this was his favorite of the two gifts, but the other was ramen, who can compete?

I left feeling as though I was stupid, I realized that I was still learning things about the feudal era, but now that I would be leaving the jewel shards, I had no connection with their world, and that I would soon be sealing the well, and so I would never be able to speak to them again, except the tree, maybe I could speak to them through the tree, she left Sango a note that read: if you feel alone, reach me through the tree: but Inuyasha found it first I think, because he had an almost pleasant look on his face. But what did he care? She would be gone, he could be with Kikyo. Then she ran, she didn't want to be here anymore. She got to the well and just before she jumped in she sat on the lip of it and sat for one more moment before she would never see this place again, she remembered spring here with all the flowers in bloom, and then she had a flashback.

XXX One Spring Day XXX 

"_I picked a flower for you, I know how you don't have these in bloom in your time," Inuyasha handed her a gorgeous pink flower that she had only seen just yesterday for the first time, but it was in bloom at the top of a very tall tree, I wouldn't climb for a simple flower, "how did you get this," the flower was much more breathtaking up close, it had many petals and it seemed to be almost hand made the way the petals wrapped around the stem in a certain pattern. "I just climbed the tree," Inuyasha explained it in a way that made it seem like no big deal, that is another reason I love him. _

_XXX Sadly that's all of the Flashback XXX_

I thought about how I would never see another flower like this, and then a breeze came by as I sat for a moment longer before getting ready to leave.

I know I got some things that I'm still learning 

_I'm running through the fire to make for certain now_

_Knowing that I'll never have you is so hard _

_Stop blowing all my dreams away _

_It's all right, its ok never really would have loved you anyway_

Then someone grabbed my arm and I tried to jump down the well but was held back. I turned around and saw Inuyasha, why couldn't he just let me leave and just accept that things were like this. "What" was all I said, after all what did I owe him?

"I saw the locket," he said this like the locket held the shikon no tama in it.

"So" I was trying to be mean, he broke my heart, I was going to at least bruise his.

"I could never forget you" then I took a deep breath, but I couldn't breathe, no air came into my lungs, he turned around and started walking.

It started to rain; it hadn't rained since that day those 3 months ago, exactly 3 months today. I was now yelling as it started to pour rain. "Why would you never forget me?" I asked with real curiosity, at this point I might have blurted out everything, I didn't have anything to lose, I was leaving, but I had to know what he was thinking.

"You are the most important person in the world to me, I could never forget you," he turned back around and I was confused, how could he say that and just leave?

"But that day 3months ago, why didn't you say it then?" I was really wanting an answer as the rain and my tears mixed together.

"Because you surprised me," this didn't explain everything, but I think he knew I wanted a better explanation.

"I know I had 3 months to tell you since then, but you said your words with such passion, I didn't know what I wanted to say." I was crying from joy now, his words were much sweeter than anything I had said.

"I love you Inuyasha, but I can't stay here, too much has happened."

He laughed at me, I was mad, but I didn't show it, I had a feeling that he had something he still wanted to say to me.

"This is just like last time," Inuyasha looked up at the sky, and I suddenly knew what he meant. It was just like that day 3 months ago, I confessed my feelings, it raining, it was sad to me, because I thought I might get the same answer.

"I love you too Kagome Higurashi, why can't you just stay, I don't understand why you wanted to leave, well I do now, but then it seemed kind of silly."

"You only think you love me, I've watched you love Kikyo for so long, I don't know if I can believe you love me," I was so stupid to say that, he might actually love me, but then again I had to know.

"That was nothing, I just felt like I owed her something, she did die for me," he looked like he was about to laugh as though this was stupid to talk about.

"But then again, she tried to kill me, she didn't trust me, not like you do, and she didn't make me feel the warmth I feel when I'm with you," I would have screamed, I loved his answer, it was so perfect, and he seemed very honest about it.

"So can you remind me why I'm leaving?" I asked this with a smirk and my hair clinging to my face.

"I can't think of a good reason," he smiled back, and I decided that he did love me, maybe I could stay, and he did look damn fine with his clothes clinging to his toned body like that, oh my god, I can't believe I just cursed, but who cares, I ran over and tackled him to the ground, he was laying down with his hands behind his head, and I was sitting on his stomach staring into his eyes. The lightning and thunder started and we didn't move, he leaned up and put his hands to my waist, he rolled me over and we kissed, now I was laying down and he was leaning over me, just smiling, he kissed me, and traced his tongue over my lips. I couldn't resist him after this, but the sad part is we didn't stay in the rain after that, we ran under the shelter of some trees and yes while we ran we held hands, this is a romance story, but we got into the thick of the forest with some rain still hitting us occasionally and it got cold, I don't know if he was trying to be sweet or if my clothes just got too clingy for him to handle, but he told me to take off my clothes or I would freeze. I listened to him while I wore a smile, and I could tell he enjoyed this, but I made him close his eyes, I think he peaked, ok I'm positive he peaked because when I turned around naked, he wasn't looking into my eyes, after a moment of his drooling, he gave me his jacket, and then we sat in the rain, I asked him if he was cold, but he said what he had said earlier and what I had said: I feel a special warmth when I'm with you: and I didn't ask anything else of him, and of course we kissed, duh this is a fairy tale.

_Excerpt from the beginning of the song: your fairy tales of love will last for so long now._

THE END

A/N well here's my one shot, I wrote this because I could relate a little better to Kagome's feeling in this one, I know I'm only 13, and as my sister said I might be too young to write 'love novels' as she put it, but this is where I am, this is me, (well without the stark naked part) but deep inside I relate to Kagome better than anyone else could, this story was easy for me to write actually, it took me 3 hours, do ya'll believe that, this thing is almost 4,000 words, maybe I'm just really pathetic or something, who knows, but please review, I'm not afraid to beg.

Sister Amber: she will beg, her stories are so crazy, just review and she'll leave you alone.

Me: shut up Amber I'm talking with my fans, (**waves adoringly and blows kisses as she holds a bouquet of flowers) **well thanks so much for reading this, I know it probably took forever, but if you could take 5 more moments and write a long review that will make me feel as though I'm making a difference in your lives I would appreciate that a lot, I have to go to sleep, you people keep me up all night writing these stories, oh and make sure you listen to Forget McCarran, that way you know the song, oh one more thing, this is narrated by Kagome, as in she's retelling the story, if u have questions on that email me, well nite nite

Anna


End file.
